Ghost Of The Past
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: A long lost love finds her way back to Diego's life.


Diego and Alicia walked into the garden after dinner

1820

Diego walked around the small hidden grove, making sure everything was just right. He lit the candles on the table and poured some water from the pitcher. After taking a drink, he set the glass down and picked up his guitar. He played softly for a few minutes, then began to sing the song he wrote for tonight.

What he didn't know was someone was watching from the shadows. She stood still, listening to him sing. Tears welled in her eyes, for she did not know that he felt this way. She took a breath, trying to control the tears but it was too late. Her hand went to her mouth, wishing she could take it back. She shrank back in the shadows, hoping he wouldn't come looking for her.

Diego stood slowly, setting the guitar on the ground. He walked towards the area where she was hiding. He parted the branches and found her. His face reddened, knowing she had heard the song. Both were at a loss for words. Finally Alicia stammered

"Sorry …I…I didn't…I wasn't trying to spy."

"I'm glad you heard. I haven't been sure how to tell you but…"

Unfortunately, he was cut off when his mother stepped into the garden. She didn't see them, so she said

"Diego. Alicia its late. Please come inside."

Diego waited for a minute. When he didn't answer, his mother called again

"Diego? Alicia?"

He took a deep breath

"Si mother."

He waited until the footsteps retreated. Slowly he turned back to Alicia. There was so much that he had to say and he knew there wasn't time. If they didn't come inside soon, his mother would send the servants to find them.

"I have been regretting this day for a month. I kept telling myself that it would never come but it finally has." He said, "I don't want to say good bye."

"We have to Diego." She said, "My vacation is over and school will be starting in a month."

Diego reached into his pocket and felt his hand close over something smooth. He pulled it from his pocket and opened his hand, revealing a silver band. Slowly he dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his

"Alicia Santiago, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Diego, you're 16 and I'm 15. I have school and you have the University in 2 years."

"This ring serves as my promise that the day I graduate from the University I will replace it with a band of gold."

She didn't answer so he stood slowly, not letting go of her hand. He led her over to the bench and pulled her down next to him. He turned her to face him.

"Alicia, you have not answered my question."

"I don't know what to say. This month has been so wonderful." She said "I love you and I do not want to say good bye."

"Then marry me?"

"Si."

Diego slid the ring on her finger and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. Then he drew her towards him and kissed her. When he finally broke the kiss, he whispered

"Let's tell my parents."

Diego stood up, pulling Alicia to her feet. He tucked her hand under his arm and led her back to the hacienda. His parents looked up when they entered the sala.

"Mother, father we have something to tell you."

"What is it son." Don Alejandro asked

Diego paused for a moment, then held out Alicia's hand

"Alicia and I are getting married."

"Congratulations." His father said rising, "Alicia we are honored to welcome you into the family."

"Gracias Don Alejandro." Alicia whispered

His mother stood, walking over to them. She held out her hand, taking Alicia's. She led her over to the couch while Diego talked with his father. As they sat down, she whispered

"May your lives be as blessed as ours are." 

A moment later, Diego joined them, taking a seat next to Alicia. He wrapped his arm around her. His father joined them a moment later with some paper.

"We must notify your parents so they can join us Alicia. I will send for the padre so we can arrange for the church, there are guests to invite the guest."

Diego waited until his father finished before saying

"Father, we are not going to marry until I graduate from the University."

"That's a few years off Diego." His father said, "Do you really want to wait the long to get married?"

"I have to make sure I am in a position to care for my wife and our family."

"At lease we can talk Diego." His mother said, "No definite plans have to be made."

Alejandro joined them on the sofa. They talked for a few hours about the wedding. Diego felt Alicia begin to doze off next to him so he said

"Would everyone excuse us. Alicia's leaving early tomorrow and we…"

"Go son." Alejandro said, smiling at them

Diego helped Alicia to her feet and led her out of the sala. They walked up the stairs, stopping outside her bedroom. He waited until she opened her door. As she started to step inside, Diego caught her arm. He drew her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. His head bent to brush a kiss across her lips. Her arms looped around his neck, drawing him closer. Finally Diego made himself break the kiss.

"Good night Alicia." He whispered

"Good night Diego." She whispered

Diego pulled away and walked down the hall. He opened his door just as hers clicked shut. He changed his clothes and climbed into bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning, Diego and Alicia stood outside the gate, watching the servants' load her belongings. Alicia looked away and he could tell she was trying to hide something. He turned her so she was facing his and saw the line of tears streaming down her face. Gently he wiped them away.

"Please don't cry." He whispered

"Diego I want to get married now."

"Alicia we both need to finish school before we do anything."

"But I'm going to miss you so much."

Diego raised her left hand and the sun glinted off the silver band. He kissed each of her fingers, then drew her in for a kiss. As they pulled apart, he whispered 

"Look inside your ring."

She was about to ask what he meant when his father shouted

"Diego its time."

"Yes father."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt hers tighten around him. She looked up as his bent his head to brush a kiss across her lips. After a moment, he pushed her away. She walked towards the carriage slowly. 

Diego watched as his father helped her climb in the carriage. He knew she would not turn back because it would make leaving more difficult. The driver cracked the whip and the carriage pulled away. Diego watched until the carriage was a speck on the horizon.

He did not notice his father step behind him until a hand he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You will see her soon son."

"Not soon enough father."

He tightened his grip, turning Diego towards the hacienda and led him inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One month later

Diego was in the sala rereading a letter from Alicia. She told him that the exams were over and her parents had given her permission to return to the de la Vega hacienda for a visit before she joined them in Spain for a holiday. He was counting the hours until he could see her again. He knew that it would be just as hard to let go again but that was something they would deal with when the time came.

One of the servants entered the sala, a letter in hand.

"A courier just delivered this message Señor."

"Gracias Juan." 

The servant nodded and left the room. Diego recognized the address of Alicia's parents' villa in Spain. Alicia had also sent that to him. He thought that she might have returned to Spain first, then she would join him in Los Angeles. He opened the letter and began to read. Tears welled up in his eyes as he let the pages drop to the floor. 

His parents walked in a few minutes later to find him still crying. His mother was at his side, trying to figure out what had upset him so much. Diego tried to tell them but was unable to speak. His father saw the paper on the floor and picked it up. After a moment, he read

"My dear friends, it is with deep sadness that I write to inform you of the tragedy." Don Alejandro read, trying to hold back his tears as he continued "Alicia was killed in an attack on the carriage bound for the ship to bring her to Spain. There will be a memorial service in Spain for family and one in Santa Barbara for friends."

Doña Elana hugged her son, trying to find the words to comfort him. He let her for a moment, then pulled away.

"Diego please." His mother said

"I need to be alone." He whispered

Elana watched as her son walked out. She began to stand so she could go after him but Alejandro caught her wrist and pulled her back down

"He needs time alone Elana."

Diego walked to the grove where he and Alicia spent their last night. He walked around, remembering everything they did and all that they talked about. Carefully he picked one of the roses from the bush and looked up at the sky.

"On this day, I promise I will never allow another in my heart again."

1830

The carriage moved slowly down the road, bringing Maria closer to her destination. She glanced out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pueblo that would soon serve as her new home. When all she saw was the vacant horizon, she sank back against the seat.

Her eyes fell on the bag sitting next to her. The envelope that Señora Vasquez gave her before she left Monterey was sticking out. Alicia remembered when she climbed in the carriage, the Señora made her promise she would not open it until she was on her way to Los Angles. With trembling hands, she opened the envelope to find a piece of paper

Maria

This letter is the hardest thing for me to write but the time has come for you to know the truth about your past. You did not grow up in the mission school like I told you. You came to live with me when you were 15. 

One of my borders found you unconscious just outside my property and brought you to me. There were bruises on your face and arms. The doctor was unsure if you would wake up. If you did, he held little hope that you would survive for long. 

When you finally did wake, you had no memory. The commandante of our pueblo decided to leave you in my care. He hoped that if we kept you in a stable home, it would help you remember something from your past. 

I decided on Maria. It was the name of a daughter that I lost many years ago. I raised you as my daughter until you were old enough to go out on your own. 

Inside this envelope you will find a silver band. You were wearing it when you were found. I realize that I should have given it to you earlier. I hope that you will be able to forgive me.

Señora Vasquez

Maria let the paper drop to the carriage floor. She looked in the envelope and found the carved silver band. As she held it in her hand, tears welled in her eyes. 

"How could she keep this from me?" she whispered

The carriage began to slow down. Maria slid the ring on her finger and moved towards the door. As she reached for the handle, she heard a loud bang, She moved away but it was too late. The door jerked open and a gun appeared

"Get out." A man growled

Maria stepped off the carriage and a hand gripped her arm. The man forced her to her knees. She felt the gun press into the back of her head.

"Where is the money?" he demanded

Maria knew there was no money on the carriage. The man pressed the gun harder into the back of her head.

"Last time." The voice growled, "Where is the money."

"In the black box. On the back on the carriage."

She felt the gun move from behind her head. 

"If you move, I will shoot you."

As he walked away, Maria sank lower to the ground, mumbling a prayer. The man climbed onto the carriage. In a moment, he would discover that there was no money, then he would

She heard a thud from behind the carriage but did not look up out of fear. Footsteps approached again. She kept her head bent, mumbling a silent prayer over and over. 

"Señorita?"

The voice was different this time. She looked up slowly to see a man in black. His hand extended slowly. Maria shrank back, unsure of who this stranger was or what he wanted

"I will not hurt you." he said

Slowly she held out her hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She looked around for the man with the gun

"He will not hurt you anymore."

Maria collapsed against him. His arms tightened around her, hoping to offer comfort. He drew back, his eyes meeting hers for the first time.

"Señorita are you okay?" he whispered

She managed a weak nod. Then she remembered the shot she heard before the man came after her. 

"The driver! I heard a shot…"

He let her go and walked to the front of the carriage. When he returned with his head bent, Maria knew the driver was dead. 

"Señorita, I must ask you to come with me"

The man extended his hand again. He must have sensed her hesitation so he said

"You trusted me a moment ago."

She held out her hand and felt his hand close around her wrist. He led her behind the carriage so she wouldn't have to see the driver. They walked towards a large black horse. 

After helping her into the saddle, he climbed up behind her. He took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. The horse reared, then took off down the road. 

In a matter of minutes, Maria saw the gates of the pueblo looming in front of them. She expected him to stop but he rode straight through the gate and to the cuartel. People stared as he came to a stop

"Sargent Garcia!" he shouted

The gate slid open and a man in uniform stepped out. His eyes fixed on the man in black. His hand went to his sword. As he began to draw, he said

"I am placing you under arrest Señor Zorro. Come down from your horse…please."

"Sargent I do not have time for games. This Señorita has had a terrible shock."

Sargent Garcia let go of his sword and approached the horse. His hand extended his hand and took Maria's. Carefully he pulled her down from the horse and they stepped away

"About 4 miles from here, you will find a carriage." Zorro said, "The driver was killed and the bandit is unconscious, tied up behind the carriage."

With that, he gave a salute and rode out of the pueblo.

"Lancers mount up and find that carriage" he shouted, then turned to Maria "Señorita, come with me."

Maria's eyes stayed on the man as he rode away.

"Señorita?"

She turned her attention to the Sargent

"Please come with me."

She nodded and followed him to a building. He opened the door and waited until she stepped inside.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Please."

She sat in the chair and he walked over to a table. He found a mug on the table and poured some water into it. He walked back to her and handed her the mug. She took a few sips, then set it on the table. 

"Who was that man?" she asked, "You called him Zorro?"

"You must be careful Señorita. That man is a dangerous outlaw."

"Dangerous? He did not seem dangerous." she said, "He saved my life."

"He is still dangerous. There is a reward for his capture…dead or alive."

Maria felt a chill run down her spine. 

"Señorita?"

She looked at the Sargent after a moment.

"I am sorry Sargent. I guess I am still in shock."

"That is all right. I have some questions if you are up to them.

"Very well."

"May I have your name please."

"Maria Vasquez."

"Now Señorita Vasquez, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was on the carriage coming from Monterey. A man thought that there was money on the carriage and tried to rob it. He killed the driver and was going to kill me when Zorro saved me."

"Thank you Señorita." He said

Sargent Garcia stood slowly but Maria remained seated. He sat down, his eyes still on her.

"Is there something else Señorita?"

"I was supposed to arrive tomorrow and meet Señor Hernandez to begin working at his tavern."

"Si, he mentioned that you a few days ago."

She waited for a moment

"Could you please instruct me on how to find his tavern."

"I will give you a personal escort if you wish."

"That would be wonderful." She said, "Do you know when my bags will arrive."

"The lancers will bring them with the rest of the items. I will deliver them as soon as they do."

"Gracias."

They stood and he led her out of the office. They walked away from the cuartel and through the pueblo. Along the way, he pointed out a few of the businesses. The ones that were closing for siesta stopped to introduce themselves. With all the names she learned, Maria hoped she could keep them straight.

When they arrived at the tavern, he pushed open the door and held it for her. She stepped inside and saw a man standing behind the bar, wiping some glasses. Then man looked up as they approached. He stopped what he was doing as they stepped in front of the bar.

"Buenos Noches Sargent. I am closed for siesta but I can get you something from the kitchen."

" No thank you. I was escorting the Señorita here."

His eyes went to Maria. After a moment, he asked

"Maria Vasquez?"

"Si Señor." She said quietly

Sargent Garcia bid them both a good night and left. Señor Hernandez turned to Maria

"Maria but I was not expecting you until tomorrow."

"I took at earlier coach. I hope this will not cause any trouble."

"Your room is not ready. All I have moved is a bed and dresser."

"That will be fine Señor."

The door opened before he could say anything. Maria looked up to see a man enter the tavern.

"Buenos Noches Don Diego." He said, walking towards the man

"Buenos Noches. I realize that it is siesta but I just rode all the way from the reservation for Padre Ramirez. Is it too late for dinner?"

"Of course not Don Diego. We have tamales and enchiladas."

"Tamales sound wonderful. Could you fix me a plate please?"

Señor Hernandez nodded and walked back to Maria. He waited until Diego took a seat at a nearby table.

"Get him something to drink."

"Si Señor."

He walked into the kitchen and Maria approached the table slowly. Diego looked up, his eyes meeting hers for the first time. A shiver ran down his spine as his eyes locked on hers.

"Buenos Noches, may I offer you something to drink?" she asked

"I will have a glass of wine please."

"Si"

Maria walked back to the bar. After searching for a few minutes, she found some mugs under the bar. She opened a bottle of wine and poured some in one of the mugs. 

As she walked back to the table, noticing that Diego was watching her. She set the mug on the table and stepped back, waiting to see is he asked for anything. When he didn't say anything, she said

"I will check on your food and be right back."

Diego nodded and Maria turned to the kitchen. He kept his eyes on her until she disappeared behind the curtain. As soon as she did, Diego let the breath he had been holding. There was something about that girl that seemed so familiar. 

Ever since he rescued her that afternoon, he had been unable to get her out of his mind. After he left her at the cuartel, he rode to the cave and changed. 

Then he rode around his property and to where he knew the lancers would be. He arrived at the same time the Sargent did. Pretending that he was returning from the reservation he questioned the Sargent about what had happened. After the Sargent explained, Diego asked about any survivors. The Sargent told him about the girl working at the tavern. He bid the Sargent good bye and rode towards the pueblo.

The curtain parted and Maria stepped out with a plate. She walked towards him, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. As she set the plate down he saw the ring on her finger. Diego's eyes fixed on the silver band. 

'It can't be…'

She turned back to the kitchen. As she started to walk away, he said

"Señorita?"

She turned back to him

"I'm sorry Señor. May I get you something else?"

"I have been away at school. How long have you been working here, if you don't mind my asking."

"I just arrived today."

"What made you choose Los Angeles?"

"The woman I lived with in Monterey is friends with Señor Hernandez. He wrote, telling her of the job open here."

The curtain parted and Señor Hernandez said

"Maria, may I see you for a moment."

"Si Señor. Please excuse me."

"Of course."

As she walked away, she felt Diego's eye on her. Just before she parted the curtain, she glanced over her shoulder and caught his eye. She held his gaze for a moment, then disappeared.

Diego turned his attention back to his plate. He ate quickly, then pushed the plate aside. His eyes moved to the curtain, waiting for her to come out again.

When she didn't return, Diego withdrew a bag from his pocket and opened it slowly. He removed several coins from inside and set them on the table. He stood slowly and walked over to the door. As he opened the door, he heard Maria say

"Buenos Noches Señor"

He turned to see Maria standing in front of the curtain. 

"Gracias Maria."

"How did you know my name?"

"Señor Hernandez called you into the kitchen."

Maria moved towards the table but did not notice Diego come towards her. As she reached for the plate, he caught her hand, raising it to his lips. Maria felt an odd sensation as he brushed a kiss across the back of her hand. He released her hand and said

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy Los Angles."

"Gracias Señor. I hope so too."

He stood next to her, as if he had something to say. Maria kept her eyes on the table, concentrating on what she was doing. When she didn't look up, Diego walked away. She kept her head down until she heard the door shut. Then she picked up the things from the table and carried them into the kitchen.

Diego stepped outside and walked over to where his horse was tethered. He untied him, then mounted quickly. As he rode towards the cave, his mind raced with the thoughts that she could still possibly be alive. 

"Alicia." He whispered

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Maria stepped into the kitchen with the plate and mug in her hand. She set them in the tub that he had filled. While he cleaned up, she washed the dishes and set them aside.

When he finished, he showed around the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and showed her where to store the dishes. Then he led her to the pantry to show her where the food was kept 

As he finished, she remembered the money in her pocket from Diego's meal. She withdrew the money and handed them to him. He looked at them for a moment, then gave her a few pesos.

"What is this for?"

"I may not be able to pay you much but I will pay you."

"Gracias Señor."

She slipped the coins in her pocket. He pulled out a stool from the counter.

"Let me get you something to eat."

Maria nodded and took a seat. He fixed a plate of enchiladas and set it in front of her. Maria began eating, while Señor Hernandez packed the leftovers to for the padre. As he did, he explained that the leftover food went to the mission every night. 

After he left, she finished her food. Then she took the plate over to the sink and washed it. As she set the plate aside, she glanced around the kitchen. She decided to give herself a little test before the Señor Hernandez returned.

She walked around the kitchen, trying to remember everything that he had told her earlier. Slowly she opened the cupboards, relieved that she remembered where everything was.

There was a knock at the back door. She walked to the door and opened it slowly to find Sargent Garcia waiting outside with her bags. He picked the up and stepped inside.

"Excuse my late arrival but I brought the your bags Señorita."

"Gracias Sargent." She said, "Please come in."

She stepped back allowing him to come inside. He set the bags on the floor and as he stood up, Señor Hernandez came back. He looked at the Sargent standing in the kitchen with Maria

"Buenos Noches Sargent. To what do we owe this late arrival."

"I was just delivering the Señorita's bags. Now if you will excuse me I must return to the cuartel."

He walked to the door with Señor Hernandez behind him. As soon as the Sargent was gone, he closed the door and slipped the lock into place. They walked to the counter and sat down next to Maria. 

"Tell me a little about yourself Maria."

"There is not much to tell. Señora Vasquez gave me a letter that explained my past. I was found beaten and unconscious on her property." She said, trying to control her tears "No…no one…though I would survive."

He reached across the table, covering her hand with his.

"I am sorry to make you remember such awful memories."

"That is the problem…I do not remember. The only reason I know is because of the letter. My only connection to my past is this ring. It was with the letter from Señora Vasquez."

She held out her hand, showing him the ring. Señor Hernandez leaned forward to get a better look. Maria slid it off her finger and handed it to him. He turned the band over, then saw something inside. Carefully, he held it up so he could read the engraving inside.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"Something engraved inside the band." He said, "Te Amo."

She took the ring back and looked inside

"These words…seem so familiar." She whispered, "I just wish I could remember them."

"As least you know that someone truly loved you."

"I only wish I knew who that person was"

"In time you will remember."

Maria decided to switch subjects. As much as she wanted to remember her past, this was beginning to hurt

"If I may ask, what will my duties be?"

"Just what you did tonight. Take orders, bring them into the kitchen. While you are waiting for the food, get them drinks, then serve their food. In exchange, I offer you a small salary, food and a place to live."

"Gracias." she said, then she yawned. "Excuse me but may I ask where my room is?"

"At the top of those stairs."

"Gracias, Buenos Noches."

Maria picked up her bags and walked to the stairs. She was about to start upstairs when he said

"If you should need anything, my room is through that door."

She looked across the room to the door on the other side of the kitchen. Nodding her head, she turned and continued up the stairs. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped inside.

The room was larger than her room as Señora Vasquez's was. The walls were bare but she knew she could fix that later. She picked up the sheet that was folded on the bed and used it to cover the mattress. In one of her bags, she found a quilt that Señora Vasquez gave her. She spread it out on the bed. 

She began unpacking her few belonging, leaving a nightshirt and hairbrush on the bed. Carefully, she folded her dresses and put them in one drawer. Then she did the same with her nightshirts and put them in the next drawer. 

She changed out of her dress and into her nightshirt. Slowly, she removed the pins from her hair, letting it tumble down her back. After brushing her hair, she braided it and tied a ribbon around the end.

She pulled back the quilt and climbed into bed. As she leaned back, bringing her legs up she realized how sore her muscles really were. Her eyes began to feel heavy as she leaned back against the pillow. 

Unfortunately, like every other night, the images came again. Everything was as it always was. There were voices but no faces to go along with them. A man was holding her in his arms. In the distance there was music playing. She could see a pair of hazel eyes staring into hers and a voice whispered

"Te Amo."

Several loud popping sounds brought her out of her dream. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the window to see a black horse gallop by with a man hanging from the saddle. The man slipped off and landed in the dirt while the horse galloped away. Maria pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs.

The man was lying on the ground when she stepped outside. She walked over to him and saw him holding his arm. He rolled over and Maria saw the black bandana and mask.

"Zorro?"

When he made no sign of moving Maria knelt, placing her ear against his chest. She heard his breath and his heartbeat was steady. Carefully she slipped her arm under his and helped him into a sitting position. She could see a wet spot spreading across his arm. Gently she touched it and he flinched. She pulled her hand back to see it stained with red. She pulled at the rip in his shirt and found scratch about two inches across.

"Were you shot?"

He nodded weakly, his hand moving to his arm

"The lancer was a bad shot."

"Not bad enough." She said, "He managed to hit you."

In the distance, she heard horses approaching.

"Come with me."

"It will only put you in danger."

"You need help."

He tried to resist but his arm was throbbing. Finally he gave in and let her help him to his feet. She looked around, hoping that no one was watching. They stepped into the kitchen and she pushed the lock into place. She held a finger to her lips, then pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room

"Señor Hernandez is sleeping." She whispered

He nodded and took a seat at the counter. She collected everything she would need and walked back to the table. She lit the candle on the table and filled a basin with water from a pitcher. She put one of the rags in to let it soak for a few minutes.

She picked up a knife and carefully cut the bloodstained material until she could pull it away from his arm. Then she took the rag from the basin and cleaned the wound. She dipped another rag into some medicine and held it over the wound. The muscles in his arm constricted as the medicine soaked in. 

"Sorry." She whispered

He nodded as she tore the third rag into strips. She folded a small square and placed it over the wound. Then she wrapped the strips around the square. He flexed his arm a few times, making sure the bandage would stay in place until he could reach the cave.

"A doctor should look at that." She said

"Gracias Maria."

"How did you…?"

"I have my way of finding out information," he said, covering quickly

"You saved my life today. I was only repaying the favor."

He glanced towards the door

"I really must go." He said, "The lancers will begin searching the pueblo soon."

He stood too fast and the room began sway. Maria stood, offering support. She helped him back into the chair. He put his head down for a few moments. When he didn't look up, she said

"Zorro?" 

His head lifted slowly. She was leaning forward, resting her head on her hands. His attention was again drawn to the silver band. His hand covered hers as he tried to convince himself that the ring wasn't real.

"Where did it come from?" he asked

"My ring…I do not know. It was given to me long ago by someone very special."

"How do you know it was someone special?"

"Inside the ring, someone had Te Amo engraved."

He looked up and their eyes met again. Both of them felt the connection but neither one spoke.

"Zorro?" 

"Si."

"Will you be okay to travel."

Zorro waited a few moments, then stood up slowly. He walked towards the door with Maria trailing behind him. Carefully he opened the door slowly and after checking, he stepped outside. He put his fingers to his lips and gave a whistle. Out of the darkness, a black horse appeared. It stopped in front of Zorro. Almost as if it could sense its master was injury, it knelt down low enough so he could climb on. He wrapped his good arm through the rein, gave a salute and was gone.

Maria waited for a moment, then walked back inside to clean up the kitchen. She knew that if Señor Hernandez woke up and found the bloody rags, he would fire her. From the Sargent's stories, she knew that Zorro was considered an outlaw. She did not know how Señor Hernandez would feel about her helping such a man. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zorro held the reins tightly and leaned against Tornado as he galloped towards the cave. He felt himself grow weaker from the blood loss. Slowly, he pressed his legs into Tornado's sides, urging him to go faster.

Bernardo was waiting impatiently for his friend to arrive. When he finally heard that familiar sound coming from the cave entrance, he heaved a sigh of relief. He stood to welcome his friend home as Tornado appeared. His joy was short lived when he saw his friend was hanging off Tornado.

He slid off Tornado and staggered towards his friend. Bernardo helped him to a chair and disappeared. Diego pulled off his mask and felt how damp it was with his sweat. Carefully he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. 

The bandage that Maria had made was soaked through with blood. Using his good arm, he unwrapped the bandage and watched the blood trickle down his arm. He picked up a cloth from the table and applied pressure until Bernardo returned

When Bernardo returned, Diego noticed he was carrying a mug. He placed his hand over the cloth and offered Diego the mug. Diego knew it contained a sleeping potion so he took a few sips. 

He settled back in the chair so Bernardo would work. He removed the cloth that Diego held against the wound. Then he cleaned the wound with a stronger medication and rebandaged it.

"Gracias amigo." Diego whispered, already feeling the effects of the potion

Bernardo pointed to the stairs.

"SI, we need to go through the passage." he said, "We don't need to run into my father. He will only ask questions."

Bernardo helped him to his feet and guided him up the stairs. They stopped outside his bedroom. Bernardo slid the door open and helped Diego to bed. Diego pulled back the blanket and slid between the cool sheets. His eyes closed and he fell into a much-needed sleep.

Diego did not wake again until mid afternoon the next day. He sat up, trying to lift his arm but a jolt of pain shot through it. Holding his arm close to his body, he carefully climbed out of bed and walked to his dresser. He unwrapped the bandage and cleaned the wound with some the medicine that Bernardo left. Then he dressed slowly, keeping his arm as still as possible.

He walked down the stairs and into the garden. As he approached the table, his father stood. 

"Its about time you woke up."

Diego tried to ignore his father's remark as he took his seat. Pain shot through his arm when he bumped it on the table. Seeing the concern in his father's eyes when he clutched his arm, Diego said

"I fell off my horse in the pasture yesterday. It will be fine in a few days."

"I will be the judge of that. Come into the sala."

"Father, please."

Don Alejandro stood and Diego knew there was no way to change his mind. He stood slowly, following his father into the sala. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his left shoulder. His father carefully unwrapped the bandage. He inspected the wound, his eyes going back to meet his son.

"Diego, what happened? It looks like you were shot."

Diego pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it slowly. He didn't answer right away so his father asked again

"Diego I want an explanation for all of this?"

"Then maybe you should sit down father." Diego said, "This is a long story."

Alejandro pulled a chair up next to where Diego was sitting. Diego looked down at his hands, knowing this was the hardest thing he would have to do. He had never kept a secret like this from his father.

"You sent me away to the University to become a better man…an educated man."

"I also hoped for you to become a strong leader."

"And I know the disappointment that you have felt, believing that I am weak willed and a coward."

"I am not disappointed Diego, just scared of what your future holds. I want to know you will be able to take care of yourself and possibly a family when I am gone."

"That is why what I am about to say is hard." Diego started, then stopped. His eyes dropped to the floor so he could gather the courage for what he was about to say. Slowly, he looked up, meeting his father's eyes. "I am Zorro."

A smile spread across his face.

"It is about time you finally admitted to it."

"You knew?"

"For some time son." Alejandro said, "But I also knew you has your reasons to keep it from me."

"Then all the times you…"

"An act, just like yours." He said, "Now please explain what you were doing in the pueblo last night. Zorro did not need to ride last night."

"Do you remember Alicia?" 

Don Alejandro closed his eyes, bowing his head

"A terrible tragedy but that still does not explain anything about last night."

"A girl arrived yesterday father. She looks like Alicia."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She was wearing the carved band I gave Alicia. There was only one like it."

"In Don Miguel's letter he said the carriage was robbed. Anyone could have that ring now."

"Let me invite her for dinner. That way you can see her for yourself"

Alejandro thought for a moment, then said

"Have Bernardo take you into town and invite her for dinner."

"I would rather go alone father."

"I do not want you riding today. Bernardo can drive the carriage."

"Si father."

Diego carefully slipped his jacket on and they walked out of the room, separating at the door.

"I will inform Rosa that we will be having a guest for dinner."

"Father, she had not said yes yet."

"I know you will find a way to convince her." Said, walking away

Diego headed for the stable, thinking of ways to get Maria to the hacienda tonight. She would not come over if Diego invited her but there would be a chance as Zorro.

He stepped through the stable door to Bernardo gathering supplies to take to the cave for Tornado. When he saw Diego, he put the box down and motioned to Diego's shoulder. 

"Its fine: Diego said, "I need you to get the carriage ready."

Bernardo shrugged his shoulders

"I want to go into the pueblo but father said I cannot ride today ride alone."

Bernardo pointed to the box

"Si, take it to the cave and come back. I will wait here."

Bernardo picked up the box and disappeared. Diego sat on the bench, waiting for Bernardo. He began to form his plan, deciding that he was going to tell her Zorro wanted to repay her for her help the night before.

When Bernardo returned, he got the carriage ready while Diego got the horses from the stable. He led them into the yard where Bernardo had the carriage waiting. They hitched up the horses and climbed aboard. 

Diego reached for the reins but Bernardo got them first. He pointed to Diego's shoulder, then to the hacienda. Diego nodded and settled back into the carriage. Bernardo gave the reins a tug and the horses trotted out of the yard and towards the pueblo. 

"My father knows." Diego said, after a moment, "He has known for a long time."

Bernardo kept his eyes on the road.

* * * * * * * * * *

Maria was in the kitchen, trying to help with the food. Unfortunately, she could not get Zorro out of her mind. No matter what she did, all she saw were those hazel eyes staring into hers.

"Maria?"

She turned to Señor Hernandez

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry Señor."

"Please take these to the table outside the curtain and then see if anyone needs anything else. When I need you to pick up the rest, I will call you."

"Si."

She took the plates from the counter and walked towards the kitchen. As she stepped into the dining area, the door opened and a few more people stepped inside. After delivering the food, she took orders from people that had just arrived into the kitchen.

While she waited for the food, she went back to the tavern to fill glasses and talked to the customers. When the food was ready, he called her back into the kitchen and she delivered it to the waiting customers. 

As the tavern began to empty, Maria gathered the dishes from the tables. She took them back to the kitchen for Señor Hernandez to wash. He gave her a tray with some mugs to take to the bar. 

She set the tray on the bar and began wiping the mugs. As she dried them, she moved them on the shelf under the bar. She was still under the bar when someone stepped in front of her. She stood up, her eyes met a pair of hazel eyes. 

For a moment, she though it was Zorro. She stopped herself when she realized that it was Diego de la Vega. 

"Buenos Dias Señor De la Vega. What can I do for you?"

"I am here to extend a dinner invitation." He said, "And please call me Diego."

"I'm sorry Señor…Diego but I cannot accept."

"Its a payback from a friend." He said, then leaned in "A mysterious man dressed in black."

"Zorro?" she whispered

"He would like to thank you for your kindness last night."

"Well I…all right. What time?"

"I will be back around 7:00."

"You?" 

"Zorro is a wanted man." He whispered, "He cannot come into the pueblo."

"All right."

Diego nodded and turned to walk away. Maria watched him leave, then went back to storing the glasses. She walked from behind the bar and gathered more plates to take back to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the last customers left, Maria locked the tavern door and began to clean the dining area. She cleared the last of the dishes and carried them to the kitchen. Then she returned to the tavern and wiped the tables. She piled the chairs on the tables and swept the floor.

When she finished, she walked into the kitchen to find Señor Hernandez waiting with the basket for the mission. 

"I will be right back and then we can talk."

Maria felt a chill run down her spine.

"Talk?"

"Si, when I get back. There is something I must discuss with you."

The door shut and Maria collapsed in a chair. She tired to convince herself that it was not about last night. Her eyes swept the kitchen and she tired to remember what she could have left in the kitchen for his to find.

When he returned, Maria was sitting at the table, staring off into space. Señor Hernandez cleared his throat, bringing her out of her daze. He pulled a chair out across from her.

"What happened last night?" he asked

"Why?"

"I found blood on the floor and pieces of bloody rags in the fireplace this morning."

Maria bowed her head. She thought that she had cleaned all of the blood. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Zorro was shot last night and I helped him. I understand if you feel that you can't trust me and want me to leave."

"I will do no such thing. Zorro is a godsend to the people of this pueblo."

"Gracias. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready."

"Ready?"

"Di…Señor De la Vega invited me to dinner tonight."

"Diego de la Vega?"

"Si, he came in this afternoon and asked me."

Señor Hernandez was about to speak when there was a knock on the back door. Maria stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it to find Diego standing in the doorway, wearing a dark suit decorated with gold braids. In his hand, he held a large box.

"You…you're early. I haven't had a chance to get ready."

"Its all right Maria. I have something for you." He said, holding out the box

"What is it?"

He saw Señor Hernandez sitting at the table, watching them curiously. He leaned in and whispered

"A present from your mystery man."

Maria took the box and started to open it but Diego stopped her.

"Please wait until you are upstairs."

"Gracias Señor. I promise to be ready by 7:00"

"Very well."

He left and Maria shut the door. She turned to see Señor Hernandez watching her. She knew he had something to say but he was not going to. Finally he said

"You should get ready."

"Is there something else you wanted to talk about Señor?"

"No Maria, please get ready."

She knew there was more to this discussion but she would not find out tonight, She began up the stairs, trying to think about what was troubling him. As her hand touched the door, she realized what it was. She was in a different class that Diego. People would talk if they knew she was having dinner with him. 

She opened the door and stepped into her room. After setting the box on the bed, she slowly lifted the lid and felt a gasp escape her throat. Inside she found a white silk dress and a shawl. She lifted the dress from the box and found a piece of paper in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and unfolded it slowly

Señorita

Please accept a token of my appreciation.

Zorro

She filled a basin with water and undid the buttons on her dress, letting if fall to the floor. She took the wash cloth from the basin and began wiping her face, neck and arms. She wished she could take a regular bath like she used to at the boarding house. 

She walked to back to the bed and picked up the dress. Carefully she slipped it over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She reached around back to tie the sash. Then she stepped into her shoes and walked over to the mirror to check her appearance. For a moment, she felt like a lady. 

Slowly, she walked back to the bed and picked up the shawl. She folded it over her arm and opened her bedroom door. As walked down stairs, she found herself unable to control the excitement of seeing Zorro again.

She walked into the kitchen to find Diego was leaning against the counter. He produced a red rose from behind his back, offering it to her. As she took it, he said

"Señorita, you are truly lovely sight."

"Gracias Señor. Where is Señor Hernandez?"

"In the tavern." He said, "He said to go out the back door and he would lock up."

Diego took the shawl from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. He offered his hand, which she accepted. She felt a spark when he took her hand. From his reaction, she knew he felt it too.

He led her out of the tavern and to a waiting carriage. He helped her in, then climbed in next to her. Taking the reins, he gave a tug and the horses began trotting towards the gate.

When they were safely through the pueblo gate, he gave a sharper tug. The horses broke into a faster gallop. The carriage hit a bump, knocking Maria into Diego. He was pleased when she didn't move away.

The hacienda came into sight a few moments later. Diego pulled the reins to slow the horses. He guided the carriage through the gate and towards the stable. He brought the horses to a halt and climbed down from the carriage. Then he reached up, taking her hand to help her down. She looked around as they walked towards the hacienda

"Zorro has a lovely hacienda."

"I have a confession. This is not Zorro's hacienda."

"Who lives here?"

"I do."

Maria was too shocked to speak. She turned and started to walk toward the carriage. Diego caught her arm in attempt to pull her back. She whipped around, knocking his other arm by accident. He released her and clutched his arm. She took the opportunity to move toward the gate. As she was about to walk through them, he shouted

"Maria give me a chance to explain."

She turned to him, the rage still in her eyes. After a moment, she walked back to where he was standing. 

"There was no reason for you to lie to me Señor de la Vega."

"I was afraid you would not understand. I am not even sure that I do."

"I am listening."

"When I was 16, my father's friends daughter came to stay with us. We became friends and eventually fell in love. The night before she was to return to school, I asked her to marry me when I graduated from the university. I gave her a carved, silver band that night with 'Te Amo' engraved inside."

Maria's eyes opened when he mentioned the engraving inside the ring. 

"What happened to her?" she whispered

"A month after she left, her parents sent a letter that she was killed in a robbery."

"What does this have to do with you lying to me."

Diego reached for her hand. He held it up, running his finger over the silver band

"This is her ring."

"You can't possibly this I am this girl"

"Have dinner with me and we will talk. If nothing happens, I will take you back to the tavern as soon as we finish."

"All right."

Diego offered his arm. After a moment of hesitation, she accepted. He led her through her garden and into the hacienda. She looked around, wondering if anything would spark her memory.

The moment they entered the sala, she saw an older man sitting on the couch. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on a large painting over the fireplace. Her eyes locked on the woman's blue ones and she was drawn to the painting. A hand dropped on her arm. She looked up to see Diego standing behind her, staring at her curiously. 

"I always admired your mother. She had such strength and courage."

"You remember my mother?" Diego asked

"Doña Elena treated me like her daughter." Maria said, "Even though it was never made official."

"Is there anything else you remember."

Maria closed her eyes. After a moment, she began to hum a song. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Diego staring at her in interest. He took her hand, turning to his father

"Excuse us please."

When his father nodded, Diego led her to the door. He picked up his guitar and led her to a hidden grove overlooking the garden. He waited until she got settled, then said

"I want you to listen to something."

He settled next to her and began to play softly. As he began to sing, Maria closed her eyes listening to the song. 

"Maria?"

"Alicia." She whispered

"What?"

Her eyes opened slowly. The tears that had welled in her eyes began spilling down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 

"I remember everything. My name is Alicia Santiago. My parents are Miguel and Isabelle Santiago. I grew up in Spain. We moved to Santa Barbara when I was 14 and I began school. I came here to stay with your parents when mine had to go to Spain. We used to sneak into the garden and talk sometimes until dawn. The last night I was here you proposed to me." She said, then her smile faded "The men that robbed the carriage…a gun pointed at my head…I tired to get away."

Diego set his guitar down and reached for her. His arms wrapped around her, rocking her gently.

"Its all right." He whispered, "No one will ever hurt you again."

She pulled away, a few stray tears still on her cheeks. He wiped them away, letting his fingers caress her cheeks. 

"I think its time we finished what we started." He whispered

She watched him pull out a small leather bag from inside his jacket. He opened it and pulled s out a diamond and emerald ring. He knelt down in front of her

"This ring has been worn by 5 generations of De la Vega woman. Would you accept it now and do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Who's asking…Diego or Zorro?"

After a moment, he said

"You think I am Zorro?"

"I hit your arm earlier this evening. You forgot that I bandaged that same arm last night. If I am not mistaken." she said, letting her hand slid up his arm." It is right here."

She pressed a spot gently and saw him flinch. He tried his best to hide it but it was no use.

"Well Señor Zorro…

Diego pulled himself up so he was sitting next to her on the bench. He was at a loss for words. No one had ever gotten close enough to figure out his secret. He knew this could present a problem. If someone else figured out his secret, then they could go after her too.

"Diego?"

He turned back to her.

"Alicia you realize that what you now know puts you in danger. If anyone ever finds out about me, then they will go after you…even if it is just to hurt me."

"That is a chance I am willing to take."

"Does this mean you accept?"

"Si, Diego."

Diego slid the silver band off her finger and replaced it with the diamond ring. She held her hand up, admiring the ring. Suddenly her smile faded. She pulled the ring off her finger and handed it back to him.

"What is wrong?"

"Diego, I cannot wear this ring in public."

"Why not?"

"What will people say? A marriage between us will never be accepted."

Diego slipped his arm around her, drawing her towards him. He let his lips brush against hers. She pulled back, letting her head rest on his chest.

"Do not worry Alicia." He whispered, "I will figure something out."

Several Weeks Later

The first light of the new day pierced the horizon but Diego was already awake. He had been awake for hours, trying to figure out what to do. In his hand, he held the leather bag containing his mother's engagement ring. His father gave it to him earlier that day for Alicia.

__

Last night, he met Alicia at the tavern and they had a late supper in the tavern. They spent the night sitting in front of the fireplace talking about the wedding. Both wanted a small wedding in the De la Vega garden. 

He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the bag. As he started top open it, Alicia stopped him. She explained that until they announced their engagement, she did not want to wear any ring.

The door creaked open, breaking Diego's concentration

"I'm awake Bernardo."

The door opened fully and Bernardo stepped inside to see his friend dressed. He signed something and Diego laughed

"I have been awake for hours." Diego said, "And I still do not know what to do."

Bernardo made the shape of a woman

"Si, Alicia. I want to marry her as soon as possible."

Bernardo signed something else.

"Si, we talked about that already. Neither of us want to wait to get married."

Diego walked back to the wardrobe and took out some clean clothes. He took the clothes and stepped into the room that served as his bathing room. 

He emerged a few minutes later, picked up his jacket and stepped out of the room. His father was just coming out of his room when he stepped into the hall 

"Buenos Dias son." Alejandro said

"Buenos Dias father." He said, "Have you seen Bernardo?"

"I believe he is downstairs."

They walked down the stairs and into the garden to find Bernardo waiting. Diego waited until Rosa walked back into the hacienda before turning to Bernardo.

"Please saddle my horse."

Bernardo nodded and took off for the stable. Diego and his father walked to the table and pulled out chairs. As they sat down, Diego began eating. His father waited for a moment, then said

"Cannot wait to see a certain Señorita again?"

"There is more to it father." Diego said, "I tried to give Alicia mother's ring last night but she refused again."

"Again."

"She is afraid that no one will accept our engagement."

"There is no reason for her to be afraid. She is from one of the finest families in Spain."

"Father, the Santiago's never lived in Los Angeles." He said, "No one here knows who she is."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I am going to propose to her in the tavern this morning."

"Is that wise."

"I want to be able to spend time with her in the pueblo and not wonder who is watching us."

"Then I fully support you son."

"Gracias father."

Alejandro stood but Diego remained seated.

"Father this is something I have to do on my own."

"But Diego…"

"Not this time." Diego said, "I have to stand on my own."

Alejandro nodded, knowing what his son said was true. He took his seat and Diego stood slowly. He started to turn away, but something stopped him. Slowly he turned back to his father.

"Is something else troubling you son?"

"I was thinking about Alicia's parents. Is it possible that Don Miguel and Donna Isabelle are still alive?"

"Si, Miguel wrote few months ago. He and Isabelle were thinking of returning to California."

"And…"

"I helped him secure a home in Monterey about six months ago."

After a moment of stunned silence, he said.

"They lived in Monterey the same time their daughter…"

"Like you said, no one knew she was alive."

"Is there anyway you can contact them." Diego asked

"They buried their daughter long ago. Do not make them go through this again."

"They deserve to see their daughter on her wedding day father. Her father should walk her down the aisle."

"All right. I will send a letter inviting them to the wedding. But I am not telling them who you are marrying."

"Gracias father."

Diego stood slowly and headed for the stable. He found Bernardo waiting with his horse. He pulled himself in the saddle and rode off to the pueblo. 

When he arrived in the pueblo, Diego stopped in front of the tavern. He climbed down and tethered his horse to a pole in front of the tavern. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the tavern. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark tavern. He scanner the room, finally spotting Alicia at a table in back

Alicia looked up and their eyes met. She smiled, thinking of the last night they were together. She pushed the thought out of her mind and nodded to a table near the kitchen. Diego shook his head and walked towards her. He set the plate in her hand on the table and led her to the center of the tavern. As he reached into his pocket, she knew what was coming.

"No." she whispered

As he dropped down to one knee, the tavern grew quite. He took her hand in his

"Alicia I have asked three time for you to accept my ring but you have refused." He said, "This time I am asking in front of a room full of witnesses…Will you please be my wife."

"Si."

Diego slid the ring on her finger. He stood quickly, taking her in his arms. As they kissed, everyone in the tavern began to cheer. 

"What is going on out here?"

Diego and Alicia pulled apart to see Señor Hernandez standing in front of the kitchen curtain. She tried to back away from Diego but felt his hand close around her wrist. He held her hand up.

"Buenos Dias." Diego said, "I have just asked Alicia to marry me and she accepted."

"Alicia?"

"Me Señor." Alicia said

"We should speak in private." Diego said

Señor Hernandez nodded and pushed the curtain back. They walked into the kitchen and he pulled the curtain closed. He studied both of them for a moment.

"Please explain what is happening."

"I am Alicia Santiago, the daughter of Miguel and Isabelle Santiago. I was born in Spain and moved to Santa Barbara with my parents when I was 13. When I was 15, my parents had to return to Spain. I did not want to go so they sent me to stay with the de la Vegas'. I was returning to school when the carriage was robbed…and that is the last thing I remember."

He didn't say anything so Alicia took a step forward

"I know this is a lot but…"

"Mar…Alicia, do not take this the wrong way but I need to ask you to leave immediately."

"Why? I did not lie to you. I want to stay"

"You are engaged to one of the wealthiest caballeros in pueblo." He said, "You can not work her anymore. Tell her Don Diego."

"I do not speak for her. If she wants to work, I will not stand in her way."

Señor Hernandez did not know what to say. He turned back to Alicia.

"Would you like to continue working?"

"At least until you find a replacement."

"Very well but you know people will think it is odd."

"Si, do you have any more questions?"

"No, I think I have had enough surprises for today."

"Then maybe we should go back into the tavern" Diego said, "I am sure the people are waiting out here for us."

"Then we should not make them wait any longer."

Diego took Alicia's hand and led her into the dining area.

"Friends join me in a toast to celebrate my engagement."

The people in the tavern began to cheer. Some walked over to congratulate them. Diego shook their hands, thanking them for their kindness. Señor Hernandez open a couple bottles of wine and they filled mugs on the bar.

When everyone had a mug, Diego turned to Alicia, raising his.

"Alicia, you have my heart forever. I never want us to be apart again."

Tears welled in Alicia's eyes. Diego sensed what was happening, so he set his glass down. His hand slipped down her cheek, caressing it softly as he wiped the tears away. Slowly, his head bent as he leaned in for a kiss, the softest he had ever given her. When he pulled back, she remembered where they were. Her cheeks redden as she realized that everyone was watching them. 

"Alicia, I wish I could stay but…"

"There is no need to explain." She whispered

Diego nodded and stepped away. He handed Señor Hernandez some money to pay for the wine and made his way of the tavern and to his horse. He had a few things to take care of before tonight. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening, Alicia slipped the lock through the door so she could begin to clean the tavern. She collected the last of the dishes and carried them to the bar. Then she piled the chairs on the tables so she could sweep the floor. She just turned her back when someone crept up behind her. A hand dropped over her eyes.

"Señorita, you must come with me."

When she nodded, the hands moved and she turned, smiling at Diego

"How did you… I just locked…."

"Señor Hernandez let me in through the kitchen." He said, taking her hand in his

He started to pull her towards the kitchen

"Where are we going?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise…would it?"

Alicia stopped, making him turn to face her. She tired to read his face, hoping to figure out what he had planned. Unfortunately, his expression gave up nothing. 

She slipped her hand out of his and walked towards the bar to collect some of the dishes. Diego followed, taking the other stack. They walked into the kitchen and set them on the counter in front of the tub.

"I thought you two were leaving." Señor Hernandez asked, looking up from the ledger

"I still have a few duties to finish here."

"Alicia, I want you out of here."

"But Señor…"

"That is an order." He said firmly

"Si." 

"Señor, please allow us to take the food to the mission."

"Gracias Diego."

Diego picked up the basket and they headed for the door. They walked outside and Diego took her hand in his. As they headed for the mission, Alicia noticed how late it was

"I should go back to the tavern." She said, "I do not want to trouble you to bring me back into town later."

"I was not planning on bringing you back tonight."

"Diego, I cannot stay at you hacienda tonight. What will everyone thing?"

"People will count the months after our wedding because we are marrying so fast."

Alicia felt her cheeks redden. After a moment, she said

"Señor Hernandez will also be looking for me."

"I told him that you would stay at the hacienda." He said, "He gave you a couple days off so we may begin planning our wedding."

When they arrived at the mission, Diego knocked on the door. It opened slowly and Padre Ramirez appeared. His eyes went to both of them and he smiled

"Buenos Noches Don Diego, Señorita Santiago."

"We have brought the food off from the tavern padre." Alicia said

"Gracias." He said, taking the basket, "And I will see you both tomorrow morning."

"Si, gracias padre." Diego said, "Buenos Noches."

"Buenos Noches. Give my best to your father."

Diego nodded as the door closed. He took Alicia's hand and walked back to the carriage. They climbed in and he took the reins. He gave the reins a tug and the horses trotted away from the tavern. As they neared the gates, he gave the reins a sharper tug and the horses broke into a faster gallop. Soon the De La Vega hacienda came into sight. 

He pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the gate and climbed down. Alicia slid across the seat but Diego stopped her.

"Please close your eyes."

"How do you expect me to get down."

"Just do it please."

She shut her eyes

"Turn towards me."

She turned and felt a pair of arms close around her waist. He lifted her from the carriage and set her on the ground. 

"Now take my hand but keep your eyes close."

She felt him slip his hands into hers. They began to walk slowly and she heard a gate squeak. He stopped her and turned her around slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist and he whispered

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on a blanket in the middle of the garden. There were candles around the garden, giving the area an ethereal glow. He pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against his, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, then bent to kiss her cheek. As he did, he noticed that she was asleep. 

"Alicia." He whispered

She stirred but did not wake. He let her lean back in his arms and slipped the other under her legs, Slowly, he stood and made his way to the stairs.

He climbed the stairs slowly to the first open door. Inside, Selena was turning down the covers. She turned to see Diego with Alicia sleeping in his arms. She stepped aside and let him lay her down on the bed.

"Selena, please help the Señorita into something more comfortable."

"Si."

Diego cast one last look at Alicia and made his way downstairs. He entered the sala and his father stood, looking for Alicia.

"Where is the Alicia?"

"Upstairs asleep."

"Asleep?"

"We were talking in the garden and she fell asleep."

"Have you two discuss the wedding at all."

"We are waiting for Padre Ramirez in the morning."

Alejandro did not like the way Diego was handling his engagement. Never before had he seen someone take such a relaxed attitude about a wedding. 

"Diego you really should…"

Diego pretended to yawn

"Father it is late." He said, "Please excuse me."

Alejandro nodded, knowing there was no way to get through to him tonight. Diego bowed his head and walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning

Alicia's eyes opened slowly and she found herself in an unfamiliar room. She sat up quickly, looking around. After a moment, she remembered that she was in a room at the De la Vega hacienda. She pushed back the quilt and swung her legs over the edge. Her eyes settled on the white nightgown she was wearing.

*When did I change?*

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the dresser to find a cream colored dress folded neatly, waiting for her. As she picked it up, she found a note underneath. She picked it up and opened it slowly

Alicia

This dress belonged to Elena. I feel she would have loved for you to have it. Please accept it as a gift from me to you.

Alejandro de la Vega

She set the note down and reached for the dress again. After changing quickly, she walked over to the mirror. She did not recognize the woman standing before her in the mirror. A knock on the door brought her back. She stepped into her shoes and turned towards the door.

"Si?"

The door opened and Diego stepped inside. 

"Buenos Dias Alicia. You got my father's present."

"Si but I feel strange."

"Why?"

"Its not me Diego…I don't remember the me I was before."

Diego opened his arms and she slid into them. 

Its all right Alicia." He whispered

*I wish I could believe that* she thought but did not say anything

Diego pulled away, his eyes meeting hers.

"Father and Padre Ramirez are waiting in the garden." He said, offering his arm "Shall we?"

Alicia took his arm and they walked out of the room. As they headed downstairs and into the garden. Alejandro and Padre Ramirez stood slowly as they approached the table. 

"Buenos Dias." They said, taking their seats once again

Diego pulled out a chair for Alicia. After she was settled, he pulled out the chair next to her and sat. Two women brought plates out to the table. As one set a plate in front of her, Alicia dropped her head. Diego noticed but did not say anything. He felt it would be something better left until they were alone.

When they finished, they pushed their plate away. Padre Ramirez waited for a moment, the asked

"Have you two set a date yet?"

"June 3rd." Diego said

"That is not much time."

"We only want a small wedding here in the garden."

"Diego, with time we can plan a grand celebration. A gala to announce the wedding, a wedding fit for a king."

"But we do not want that." Diego said, "We want to be married."

"Is there a reason for this rush Diego." Padre Ramirez asked

Alicia felt her cheeks redden. She bowed her head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Padre Ramirez looked at them, then to Alejandro. They knew it was time for an explanation. After a moment, Diego began

"Alicia and I were engaged when I was 16 and she was 15. She had to leave for school and the carriage she was on was robbed."

"I woke up in a boarding house in Monterey with no memories of my past." She continued, "I lived there until a few months ago when Señora Vasquez received a letter from Señor Hernandez about a job opening in his tavern."

Padre Ramirez studied both of them carefully.

"I never thought something like this was possible." He said, "To find someone a second time in life."

"So will you marry us?" Diego asked

"Si."

"Gracias padre." Diego said, "Now if you will excuse us."

Diego rose from his chair, taking Alicia's hand. They thanked the padre and turned towards the gate. When they stepped outside the gate, she saw the carriage waiting. Diego helped her in and settled in next to her.

He gave the reins a tug and the horse trotted to the gate. A few minutes later they arrived at a small building. Alicia could see dresses hanging in the window. Diego opened the door and motioned for her to step inside. When she did, she saw dresses and jackets handing on the walls. 

"Señora Martin is an expert seamstress." He said, "She can make our clothes without fittings."

A door opened and a woman stepped outside.

"Buenos Dias Señor de la Vega, Señorita Santiago."

"Buenos Dias." Diego said, "We are here about clothes our wedding."

"Allow me to get Jose and we will begin."

Diego nodded as she slipped through the door again. He turned to see Alicia looking at the dresses. She stopped in front of one, admiring the work. He walked over to her.

"Does this one meet with you approval?" he asked

She turned, her eyes meeting his.

"It is very beautiful but…

"What?"

"Diego I do not know how I will get used to things like this again." She said, "I am…not the girl…you fell in love with. "

Diego slipped his arms around her, drawing her to him. Her head rested on his chest as he stroked her back; whispering words he hoped would offer comfort. Slowly, he pulled away, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"You are the girl I have loved since I was 16 years old." He whispered "There is no doubt in my mind."

The door opened and Diego pulled away. Alicia turned, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and turned as the woman stepped out, followed by a man.

"Señor de la Vega, Jose will help you with your suit."

"Gracias."

"Señorita, please follow me." She said, motioning to another room

Alicia followed Señora Martin to a small room. She shut the door and motioned to a table. Alicia pulled out a chair while Señora Martin walked over to a small cabinet. She returned a moment later with some paper.

"Do you know what you want the dress to look like."

"There is a dress hanging on the wall with gold braids."

"I made that dress for a girl your age for her wedding."

"What happened?"

"Her fiancé was killed before they could marry."

Alicia dropped her head. She knew how that young girl must have felt. To love someone and then lose them. No one should ever have to go through that kind of pain.

"Señorita?"

Alicia raised her head, meeting the woman's eyes.

"Would you like you dress to look like that?"

"I want something simpler."

The woman studied her for a moment, then began to draw. After a few minutes, she pushed the paper towards Alicia. She took the paper and studied the picture carefully. A smile spread across her face showed her approval.

"I will need a few measurements before I can begin."

Alicia stood slowly and followed the woman to an empty space. She measured Alicia and wrote the numbers on a paper. Then she led her to a small trunk where she kept some pieces of material. They picked through the pieces until Alicia found a piece of white satin. 

"Do you have this material."

"I believe I do. Let me see if there will be enough."

She walked through a door. When she returned, she nodded and said

"I will begin immediately and contact you when it is done."

"Gracias." Alicia said, "But I do not want Señor de la Vega to see it until the wedding."

"Si Señorita." She said, "And your mantilla 

"I…I don't have one."

"We have some here. Would you like to see them?"

"Si."

She walked over to another trunk and opened it slowly. When she returned, she carefully laid three mantillas on the table. She picked up one that with seed pearls sewn into it. Then she found an ivory comb and held them up to Alicia's head

"This one will be perfect." She said, "I can even sew the same pattern into the dress."

"That sounds perfect."

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened and Diego stepped inside. He walked over to them and saw her holding the mantilla. He took it from Alicia and held it up to her head

"This is beautiful." He said, "But not as beautiful as you."

Alicia felt a blush creep up her cheeks. After a moment she said

"Are you finished."

"Si, how are your plans coming?"

"We are finished as well."

His eyes went to the paper on the table. She grabbed it, holding it to her chest.

"Don't I get to see?" he asked

"You don't see this dress until I am walking down the aisle."

Diego looked to Señora Martin

"Sorry Señor." She said, "I promised the Señorita I would not tell."

"Very well." Diego said, "Alicia, we need to be going."

Alicia handed the paper back to Señora Martin. Then she slipped her arm through Diego's and they walked out of the room. They opened the front door and stepped outside. They walked to the carriage and climbed in. 

Diego tugged the reins and the horses trotted towards the gate. They headed down the road towards the hacienda but just before they come to the turnoff, he pulled the carriage onto a road hidden. 

They traveled for a little while, deep into the woods. He pulled the horses to a stop next to a small stream. As she looked around, she asked

"Where are we?"

"I found this place when Bernardo and I were training Tornado."

He climbed down and helped her. She watched him reach under the seat for a blanket. They walked to a spot near the stream. He unfolded the blanket and spread it out under a tree. 

She sat near the edge of the blanket, tucking her skirt around her legs. Diego sat near the tree, leaning against the trunk. She looked around, then turned back to him

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Si but what I have to say might hurt you."

"What it is?"

"Its about the letter my father gave me this morning."

Alicia nodded

"It was to your parents."

"My…My parents? They are still…alive"

"Si, they are living in Monterey."

Without thinking, Alicia's hand lashed out. Diego was quicker, catching it before it made contact and pressing it to her side. Her other hand shot out but he caught that one as well, pressing it to her other side.

"How could you do this to me!" she shouted, then began to sob, "They...are…my…my parents."

Carefully he drew he towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Her tears wet the fabric of his shirt. He leaned back, his arms still holding her tight. Her head rested on his chest and she continued to sob. After a few minutes, she felt her eyes close.

*~*~*~*~*~

"Alicia?" he whispered

Her eyes opened slowly. The sun had set long ago and there was a chill in the air. She sat up slowly, stretching. Then she began to rub her arms. Diego slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her. 

"What time is it?" she asked, traces of sleep still in her voice

He pulled out his pocket watch

"10:00" he said

"10:00! What will your father say?"

"I will explain."

"But we…"

Diego placed a finger to her lips

"Do not worry."

They stood slowly and headed back to the carriage. He helped her in and climbed in next to her. Giving the reins a tug, the horses woke and began a slow trot out of the woods. They arrived at the stables to find Bernardo waiting for them. He began to sign frantically. After a moment, Diego turned back to her and said

"Father wants us in the sala immediately."

Alicia nodded, knowing they were in trouble. Diego climbed down from the carriage and helped her down. He took her hand and they walked from the stable to the hacienda. 

"Alicia it will be all right." Diego whispered

They walked through the door and into the sala to find a very angry Alejandro waiting for them. He slammed his hand down on the desk, making Alicia jump

"What were you to thinking!" he shouted, "Do you realize how late it is!"

"It is my fault father." Diego said, "We fell asleep."

"ASLEEP! You have been gone for 8 hours!!"

"I promise it will never happen again."

"You both have seriously compromised your reputations." he said, "You are not to spend time alone until the wedding. Bernardo with you at all times Diego and Alicia, I want Selena with you when you are here."

"Si" both of them answered

"Now I want both of you to get some sleep." He said, "We will discuss this further in the morning."

Diego took Alicia's hand and led her out of the room. They walked up the stairs and down the hall. Diego stopped outside the bedroom that she slept in the night before

"It would have been worse." He said, hoping to lighten her mood "Good night Alicia."

"Good night Diego." She whispered

He leaned in for a kiss but she pulled away, looking down the hall. Diego turned her to face him. He kissed her on the forehead and walked away. She waited for a moment, then opened the door and stepped inside.

3 months later

Don Alejandro and Diego arrived in the pueblo early to meet the coach. They walked over to the platform where the coach from Monterey would be arriving.

"Father, I am going to see Alicia." Diego said, I think we should prepare her as well."

"I will try to explain to them when they arrive. I only hope that they are as understanding as Alicia."

Diego nodded and headed in the direction of the tavern. As he was about to step through the door, he heard the approaching carriage. His eyes followed it to where his father was waiting. 

When it came to a stop, the driver jumped down and walked over to door. Two people stepped off slowly and approached his father. The men shook hands, so he stepped through the door.

Alicia was taking an order when the door opened. She looked up to see Diego standing in the doorway. There was something about the look on his face. She finished the order and walked into the kitchen. When she came out, he was still standing by the door. She approached him slowly

"What is it Diego?"

"A few months ago I told you about your parents."

"Si"

"My father sent an letter inviting them to the wedding."

"What did they say?" she whispered

"The letter was late arriving." He said, "Their coach just arrived."

Alicia's eyes darted to the door. She moved towards the door but Diego caught her by the shoulders. 

"My father will bring them to the tavern."

"Diego, I have to see them."

He could hear the pain in her voice. Nodding, he slipped an arm around her and led her from the tavern. Her eyes swept the pueblo as they stepped outside, settling on 3 people. Tears slipped down Alicia's cheeks as Diego's arm tightened around her. They walked slowly towards the people, meeting in the center of the pueblo. Alicia wasn't sure what to say. 

"Mother…father…" she whispered

"Alicia." Her mother whispered, tears wetting her cheeks as well

She launched herself at them and they enveloped her in their arms. Diego moved towards his father and they stood watching the newly reunited family. Slowly Alicia pulled away from her parents and looked at Diego. 

"What is it Alicia?" her father asked

"Don Miguel we are honored that you are here to give your daughter away tomorrow.

"Tomorrow?" Donna Isabelle said, "How could you possibly have a wedding tomorrow."

"We planned a small wedding in my family's garden." Diego said

"You two deserve a celebration." Donna Isabelle said. "Put the plans on hold for a month."

"Mother, father we have waited long enough." She said, "Please give us your blessing."

Don Miguel and Donna Isabelle looked to Don Alejandro for support. He looked from Diego and Alicia to Don Miguel and Donna Isabelle. After a moment, he shook his head slowly Don Miguel waited for a moment, then said

"Who are we to stand in the way of our daughter's happiness."

"Gracias father." Alicia whispered, hugging him again

The tavern door opened slowly

"Alicia, what are you doing out here?" Señor Hernandez asked

"Sorry Señor, I…I would like you to meet my parents Miguel and Isabelle Santiago."

He stepped forward, wiping his hand on his apron. He held out his hand to Don Miguel and said

"Its an honor Señor."

Miguel shook his hand and turned back to Alicia. She could tell he was trying to understand what was going on. After a moment, she said 

"Mother, father please go to the De la Vega's." she said, "I will explain everything tonight."

"Very well. We shall see you tonight." Her father said

Alicia nodded and watched them walk back to the carriage. Diego stayed at her side until they were out of earshot. 

"I will be back at 9:00 alone. If we have time, we can stop by the lake."

Alicia nodded. Diego brushed a quick kiss across her lips and turned in the direction of the carriage. He climbed up and took the reins. She waited until the carriage was out of sight before she turned to walk into the tavern

Later that evening

Alicia was in the tavern, finishing some last minute chores. She carried the plates in the kitchen to find Señor Hernandez packing the basket.

"Is Diego coming soon."

"You can take the food. If Diego comes, we will wait until you return."

He picked up the basket and walk to the door. He slid the lock from the door and opened it slowly

"Lock the door. A man escaped from the cuartel last night." He said, "I will knock on the front door when I return."

He stepped out the door, pushing the door shut behind him. She locked the door and walked back into the tavern to wait for Diego. As she was about to sit down, there was a knock on the door. 

She walked over to the door and slid the lock from the door. The door slammed open, knocking her back. Before she could react a man stepped rushed inside. He grabbed her, pulling her roughly from the floor. It took Alicia a minute to realize this was the man who tried to rob the carriage the day she arrived in Los Angeles.

"Did not think I would find you." He growled

"I…I hav…have no m..money."

"But your fiancé does. He will pay anything to get you back." He growled, "If you live that long."

He half pulled half dragged her towards the kitchen.

"Take your hands off the Señorita."

The man whirled around, still holding Alicia arm to see Diego was standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to stop me." The man sneered, 

Diego moved closer. The man pulled a knife from his belt and held it to Alicia's throat.

"Stop where you are caballero."

Diego held out his hand slowly

"Put the knife down please. I will give you anything."

"You do not have enough!" The man spat, "She is going to pay for me going to jail."

"If you harm one hair on her head I…"

"You'll what…you don't have the nerve."

Diego dropped his eyes to the floor. Alicia looked down, beginning to understand what he wanted her to do. His dropped his hand to the side and showed three fingers. Silently she counted to three, then stomped on the man's foot. He released her and Diego rushed the man, knocking them both to the floor. 

Alicia ran out the door and into the darkened pueblo. She was rushing towards the cuartel when she crashed into someone and fell to the ground. A hand reached out of the darkness but she pulled back

"Alicia"

"Señor Hernandez?"

He stepped forward and she could see his facet

"What is going on? Why are you not in the tavern?"

"Man…rob…knife." she said, breathing hard, "Diego…in…need to get Sargent."

"Go back to the tavern." He said, "I will get Sargent Garcia."

He helped her to her feet and pushed her in the direction of the tavern. She heard him run in the direction of the cuartel, shouting for Sargent Garcia. 

She ran through the door to find the man lying face down on the floor and Diego leaning against the bar, pressing a rag against his side. Slowly she walked across the room, stepping cautiously over the man and knelt beside him. She moved the rag to see a large red spot on his shirt. With trembling hands, she started to reach for the rip when he groaned.

"Diego are you okay?"

"Si" he whispered, but his eyes remained closed

She unbuttoned his shirt down to the sash and pulled it free. Giving no thought to whatever modesty either of them held, her eyes searched his body for any type of wound. Finally her eyes settled on a half-inch gash on his stomach. She looked at all the blood on his shirt, then back to the gash.

"His blood."

When she looked up, she saw Diego's eyes open. She took the rag once again and held it to his side. After a moment, his hand covered hers.

"I am all right Alicia." He whispered

Several sets of footsteps were heard approaching. Señor Hernandez and Sargent Garcia ran through the door with some lancers behind. They saw the man lying on the floor, then Diego and Alicia leaning against the bar. They approached the man lying on the floor and turned him over to find the knife embedded in his chest.

"This is the man that escaped from the jail two nights ago." Sargent Garcia said, "How did he die." 

"We were struggling over the knife." Diego said, "He fell on the blade."

Diego and Alicia stood slowly. The men standing over the body saw the blood on Diego's shirt.

"GET THE DOCTOR!!." Sargent Garcia shouted

"It is his blood." Diego said, "I am fine."

He slipped his arm around Alicia's shoulder and led her to the door

"Don Diego, please wait until the doctor arrives."

Diego turned to face Sargent Garcia

"With all respect Sargent, all I want to do is go home with my fiancée and spend the evening with our families."

No one said anything so they continued out the door. Alicia climbed in the carriage waiting for him to get settled. He reached for the reins but Alicia was quicker. She held the reins away from him

"Give them to me." He said

"Sit back Diego."

As he sat back slowly, Alicia gave the reins a tug. Once they were through the gate, she gave another tug and the horse began to move faster. The hacienda came into sight a few moments later. She slowed the horses as they neared the gate. One of the vaqueros was outside the gate as they pulled up. He helped Alicia down and she said

"Please help Diego."

Diego slid across the seat and climbed down carefully. The vaquero saw the blood on the front of Diego's shirt and stepped back towards the hacienda.

"Its all right Juan." Diego said, "I am not hurt."

"But the blood." He said, eyeing the shirt

"Belonged to someone else."

Diego slipped his arm around Alicia and walked through the gate. They walked into the sala to find their parents talking about old times. His father stood to welcome them then saw his son's bloody shirt.

"Diego what happened!"

"It is nothing father." Diego said, "Someone tried to attack Alicia"

"Alicia are you all right." Her father asked, rising

"Just a little tired father." She said, her arm tightening around Diego

"Then please get some rest." Don Alejandro said, "I will be up in a moment to check on you Diego."

"I am fine father" Diego said, "Please do not worry."

"I will be the judge of that." He said, "Now both of you upstairs. I want you to both take baths and get into bed."

"Si." They said together

Diego and Alicia walked out of the room and upstairs, separating at Diego's room. Alicia continued down the hall to her bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. A moment later, there was a knock on the door

"Its open."

The door opened and Selena stepped inside. 

"Buenos Noches Señorita." 

"Buenos Noches Selena."

"Señor de la Vega asked me to prepare a bath for you. Its through that door when you are ready."

"Gracias." 

Alicia walked to the door that led to the bathroom with Selena behind her. After helping her undo the hooks on the back of her dress, Selena excused herself. Alicia slipped off her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She let herself soak for a while. As she felt herself begin to doze off, she decided it was time to get out. She stood up carefully, wrapping a towel around herself. After drying off, she slipped into the dressing gown Selena left on the shelf. 

She opened the door, leading into her bedroom. Someone had lit the candles on the dresser while she was taking her bath. She picked one up to carry to the bedside. As she took a step towards the bed, a voice whispered from the darkness

"You do take your time."

She turned, studying the dark corner

"Diego." She whispered

He appeared a moment later, moving towards her slowly. She could see he was dressed in a pair of loose pants and an open shirt. She could see the edge of the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. His arms opened slowly and she needed no encouragement to slip into them. Her arms wrapped around him loosely

"I will not break." He whispered

Her arms tightened around him. Before she could stop herself, the tears started to slip down her cheeks. He felt them as they dripped onto his chest.

"Alicia look at me." He whispered

She looked up, the tears streaming down her face

"What is wrong?"

"I was so scared tonight." She whispered, "I though I was going to lose you."

Diego drew her close again, wrapping his arms securely around her. He kissed her forehead, eyes, and finally settled on her mouth. They moved back towards the bed but he stopped when his hand brushed against the frame. He pulled away slowly, meeting her eyes.

"I think its time for me to say good night."

He pulled back the quilt and she slid between the sheets. Slowly he pulled the quilt back up to her chest. As he stepped back, she whispered

"Don't go."

"Alicia I cannot stay." He whispered

"Just for a few minutes. Until I fall asleep."

Diego sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, then scooted next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, drawing her closer. She leaned in, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

"Sleep well mi amore." He whispered

The Next Morning

Alicia?" a voice whispered

She turned slightly, coming into contact with something warm. Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself staring into a chest. Slowly her eyes traveled up, finally meeting a pair of meeting a pair of hazel eyes.

"Diego?"

Suddenly she remembered last night. She pushed his shirt open to find the bandage. Gently, she touched it, her eyes traveling back to his.

"That man could have killed you."

"Please don't say that. I don't ever want you to think about last night again."

"But Diego…" she began

He pressed a finger to her lips. Then his lips replaced his finger. Her arm slipped around his neck. They pulled apart when there was a knock on her door

"Señorita?" Selena called, "Are you awake?"

"Si."

"I drew a bath for you." She said, "And Señora Martin is here. I will show her up to help you."

"Gracias."

They waited until the footsteps retreated down the hall. Diego pulled slowly, getting to his feet. He moved towards the passageway.

"I shall see you soon." He whispered before disappearing

Alicia climbed out of bed as the passage slid shut. She walked into the room where her bath was waiting.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Diego walked quickly through the passageway, giving no though to check the spy hole for his room. He slid the passage open to come face to face with his father and Bernardo. His face reddened.

"Father, I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain." 

"Nothing happened." Diego said, "I wanted her to know I was all right. She asked me to stay and we fell asleep."

"I have faith in you character. You made a promise to me once before that nothing happened."

"Gracias."

"Now Selena prepared you a bath. Bernardo and I will get your suit ready while you are gone."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alicia emerged from the room, her robe wrapped tightly around her. Her mother was sitting on the bed and Señor Martin was hanging the dress. 

"Buenos Dias Mother."

"Buenos Dias."

She walked over to where Señora Martin was hanging her dress.

"This is so beautiful."

"Gracias Señorita."

Alicia walked over to the dressing table, picking up a comb. Carefully she ran it through her hair. She braided it and then picked up a white ribbon from the dresser to tie around the end.

There was another knock on the door. It opened slowly and Selena stepped inside with a bouquet of different color roses. 

"I brought you bouquet Señorita."

"Gracias Selena."

Selena stood slowly and walked over to the dressing screen. She took the dress from Señora Martin and stepped behind the screen. The rest of her clothes were behind the screen. She untied her robe and slipped into her clothes. Then she picked up the dress and stepped into it, sliding the straps up her arms.

"Selena can you help me please."

She turned as Selena stepped behind the curtain. Selena fastened the hooks up the back of the dress and stepped away. Alicia turned slowly, meeting the woman's eyes.

"How do I look."

"You look lovely Señorita."

"Selena, after Diego and I are married, I wish for you to call me Alicia." she whispered. When Selena tried to object, Alicia added, "At least when we are alone."

"Si."

She nodded and they stepped around the dressing screen. She walked over to the mirror to check her appearance. The dress that she and Señora Martin talked about no where compared to the finished product. The white satin was fitted around the bodice and waist. The floor length was covered with lace flower appliqués and ended with a short train.

Selena approached slowly, the mantilla in hand. She attached the ivory comb to Alicia's hair, adjusting the way mantilla fell across her shoulders. Alicia stared at herself for a moment, unable to believe that the woman staring at her was in fact her. She turned slowly to face the women gathered around her.

"You look beautiful." Her mother whispered, "Just like I imagined you would."

"Gracias mother."

Alicia turned back to the mirror, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"May I have a few minutes alone." She whispered

"Si, I will send your father up when it is time."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Diego walked into his room to find his clothes on the bed. The suit was dark blue with a white linen shirt, black tie and black sash to complement the outfit. 

He slipped off the robe and dressed quickly. As he stepped in front of the mirror to tie his tie, he noticed his hands shaking. He finally gave up and sat on the bed, his head bent.

"Diego?" his father called

"Si father."

The door opened and his father stepped inside, dressed in a black suit. 

"Why are you not ready?"

"I did not think I would be this nervous."

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day."

Diego stood slowly and walked over to the mirror. He wrapped the sash around his waist, knotting it securely. As he reached for his tie again his father said

"Allow me son."

Diego nodded and leaned forward. His father tied his tie expertly and stepped back. Diego turned back to the mirror, looking at himself and his father.

"Do you think mother can see us today?"

"Si and she is very proud. You could not have made a finer choice son.""

Diego turned to face his father. 

"Gracias father. Now may I have a moment alone."

"Si, I will come for you when Padre Ramirez is ready."

Diego nodded, turning away. He waited until his father stepped out of the room, then walked over to the door. After pushing to lock into place, he walked over to the wall with the secret passage. 

He pushed the candlestick from the mantel and the wall slid away. After making sure he heard no one coming, stepped into the passage, turning the latch to close it again. 

He made his way quickly through the passage to Alicia's room. Before entering, he checked the spy hole. She was sitting in front of her dressing table, trying to put on a necklace. 

He pushed the latch to open the door and entered the room. Alicia turned as the wall slid away, nearly dropping her necklace. Diego walked towards her, taking the necklace.

"Allow me."

She turned around and he fastened the necklace around her neck. He could not resist pressing a kiss to her neck. She shivered in response to his touch and turned to loop her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She pressed her lips to his. Diego made himself break the kiss when he heard footsteps in the hall. A moment later he heard their fathers talking. 

"I will see you in a few moments." He whispered

He backed away and moved towards the passage. As the passage slid shut, there was a knock on her door.

"Si."

The door opened and her father stepped inside. 

"Its time Alicia."

She stood slowly, picked up her roses and walked to her father. She slipped her arm through his and they stepped into the hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diego turned the latch in the passage to open the wall into his room. As he stepped through he heard his father knocking on the door.

"Diego? Is everything all right son?"

"Si father."

He pushed the lock back and opened the door. His father and Bernardo, who was dressed in a suit similar to Don Alejandro's, stepped into the room.

"Where were you son. We have been knocking for a few minutes."

"I was…on balcony. Sorry I did not hear you."

Bernardo looked towards the wall and saw the passage did not totally close. A smile spread across his face that only Diego noticed. Alejandro turned towards the door and Diego turned to see what Bernardo was looking at. It took all his strength not to laugh. Instead, he took a deep breath then asked. 

"Do you have the rings?"

Bernardo nodded and motioned to his pocket.

"Son?"

Diego turned to his father

"Si?"

"Its time."

He picked up his jacket and slipped it on. Then he and Bernardo followed his father out the door and down the stairs to the garden. They walked to the altar where Padre Ramirez was waiting. He turned, watching the door what Alicia and her father would emerge from.

Someone began playing the guitar and everyone stood slowly. Alicia and her father emerged from the hacienda. Diego felt his breath catch when he saw her. Their eyes locked as she and her father approached. They stopped just before the padre and he asked

"Who gives this woman away this afternoon?"

"I do." Don Miguel said

Padre Ramirez nodded and Don Miguel held Alicia's arm out to Diego, who accepted it. Both of them turned to the padre, kneeling before the altar.

"Diego, Alicia you have come before God and these people to ask to be united in marriage. Both of you have overcome great odds to reach this point in you lives. Your vows today will unite you for life. You make promises to be faithful to each for as long as you both live. Do you both make this vow with perfect love and perfect trust."

"Si" they answered together

Please rise."

"Diego do you take Alicia to be your wife."

"Si."

"Alicia do you take Diego to be your husband?"

"Si."

"May I have the rings?"

Diego turned to Bernardo and motioned to his finger. Bernardo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Diego, who opened it and removed two gold bands. Diego set the rings on Padre Ramirez's bible.

"These rings will bind you together forever. Diego please take Alicia's ring."

Diego picked up Alicia's ring

"Alicia I will love you until the end of time."

He slid the ring on her finger, then brought her hand to his lips. 

"Alicia please take Diego's ring."

Alicia reached for Diego's ring and slid it on his finger.

"Diego, I will love you until the end of time."

They turned back to Padre Ramirez

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Diego pulled Alicia towards him and brushed a kiss across her lips. Slowly he pulled back and they turned towards the people who began to cheer. Diego grasped Alicia's hand and led her back down the aisle with Alicia's parents, Don Alejandro and Bernardo following.

Later that evening

People were walking around the garden, laughing and talking. The music just ended and Alicia pulled away from her father. She looked around the garden for her husband and finally spotted him on the patio talking with his father. Slowly she turned back to her father.

"Please excuse me."

When he nodded, she pulled away, heading towards the patio. Don Alejandro saw her coming but she held a finger to her lips as she slowly moved closer to Diego. She was about to reach out and touch him when he spun around, taking her in his arms. He swung her around the patio, smiling as the sound of her laughter touched his heart. No matter what happened, he would never tire of that sound as long as he lived. As he set her down, her arms wrapped her around his neck

"How did you know I was there?" she whispered

"I always know when you are near my love." He whispered

"I was hoping to surprise you."

"That will never happen."

Alicia waited for a moment, then pulled him towards him. Theirs lips met in a fiery kiss that left them both breathless. He pulled away slowly, his eyes searching hers.

"I stand corrected." He whispered, "Now may I have a chance."

"Anything you wish my husband."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the staircase. People in the garden watched as he ascended the stairs towards his bedroom. It was tradition for the newly married couple to change and then make one final appearance before retiring for the night. 

The door to Diego's bedroom was open and she could see a soft glow come from the room.

"Please close your eyes." He whispered

She did as he asked. They stepped into the room and he let her down slowly. She felt his arms wrap around his waist. He leaned in and whispered in her ear

"Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened slowly and she took in the candles scattered around the room. They settled on a rose on the pillow. She turned around, still in his arms.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered, "I can't believe it has finally happened."

"I am glad you approve Senora de la Vega." He whispered, "Now we must change and make our appearance."

Alicia nodded and pulled away. She turned, moving her hair aside. Diego reached out and began undoing the hooks along the back of her dress. As it began to separate, Alicia crossed her arms over her chest. Diego pressed a soft kiss against her neck, smiling as she shivered.

She moved behind the dressing screen to find her nightgown and robe waiting for her. Slowly she let her gown fall to the floor, then her remaining close followed. She picked up the silk nightgown, slipped it over her head and let it fall to the floor. Then she picked up the robe and wrapped it around herself.

She waited for a moment, then heard him clear his throat. Taking a deep breath, she stepped around the dressing screen to see him wearing a black silk robe. The room was darker now, only two candles on the dresser by the bed still burned. He held out his hand to her. She crossed the room, placing her hand in his.

He opened the door and they stepped onto the balcony. People waiting for them to emerge, began to sing the traditional wedding song. Diego wrapped his arms around Alicia, drawing her to him. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they finished.

"My friends" he said, "Thank you all for coming this evening."

Everyone began to clap. Diego and Alicia turned around, walking back into the bedroom. The door clicked shut a moment later. 

1 year later

Diego paced up and down the hall, waiting for some word from behind the closed door. His father watched him, trying not to laugh. As Diego was about to pass him for the 10th time, he grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Diego calm yourself. These things take time."

"But I should be in there with her father."

"That is not how things are done Diego." He said. "As soon as the baby is born, he will come out and get you."

Another scream came from behind the door. Diego sprang to his feet and rushed the door. As he reached out to take the handle, a cry pierced the air. He drew his hand back, waiting for a moment. The door opened slowly and the midwife stepped out.

"Senor De La Vega."

Diego glanced at his father, then stepped into the room. Alejandro stood but the woman held out her hand.

"A moment please Senor."

Alejandro sat down slowly, his eyes not leaving the door. He could hear talking and more crying. 

When the door finally opened, Alejandro was on the edge of his seat. The midwife once again appeared.

"Your son would like to see you."

Alejandro stood slowly and walked to the door. He stepped inside to seen Alicia lying in bed, a small bundle in her arms. 

"Father." She said, "Come meet you grandson."

He moved towards the bed when Diego turned, another bundle in his arms. 

"And your granddaughter."

Alejandro felt his heart skip a beat. 

"A boy and a girl."

"Si." Diego said, moving towards his father. As he placed the bundle in his father's arms, he said, "Meet Isabelle Elena"

Alejandro looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. A pair of eyes blue as the ocean stared at him. He didn't notice that Diego was standing next to him with another bundle in his arms until he spoke

"And this is Alexander Sebastian."

Alejandro looked at the bundle in Diego's arms. Hazel eyes, exactly like his son's, stared back at him. 

He moved over to a rocking chair and sat down carefully, opening his other arm. Diego laid the other bundle in his father's arms. Alejandro looked at both of his grandchildren and whispered

"What wonderful stories we will have to tell you someday."


End file.
